Night Until The New Year
by LittleSunset264
Summary: The family stays up until midnight. They have fun as they celebrate the new year ahead of them. (One-shot. HueDew.)


It was the only time of the year that Donald would allow this.

At this time, the kids would be in bed, but it was about to be the first day of the next year. For what the triplets heard, this was gonna be the last time they'd stay up until midnight to see the new year begin.

In the years after, they wouldn't stay up until then anymore, so they were gonna make the best of tonight. Beakley wasn't a fan of the thought, but since it was only once, she allowed Webby to stay up until then as well.

The time was 10:48 P.M., so it'd be awhile until midnight.

It could fly by in a blink of an eye, though. In that case, it'd depend on what they did whether it made time feel like it was going fast or slow.

Everyone was downstairs, enjoying themselves. They were drinking hot chocolate and music was playing.

The music came from the piano that Scrooge was playing. He hardly ever played it, and he wanted to play it more often, but he thought he'd play it tonight.

Joy filled the room. Chatter could be heard all around, and everyone was having fun speaking to one another. The kids were sitting down on the couch while the adults were by the doorway and the piano.

Della thought it'd be nice to have some candles lit as well. The candles were a light orange color, giving out the scent of apricots and cream.

Huey finished drinking and put the mug down. The hot chocolate was on his lips from drinking it. Dewey saw this and wiped it off with his thumb. He licked whatever hot chocolate he got on his thumb. Huey shivered and shoved his face away.

"Not in front of everyone, Dewey...!" He quietly said through his teeth.

Dewey laughed at his reaction. Webby joined him while Louie only chuckled. Huey crossed his arms, looking away from his brothers and Webby.

He hugged Huey but he didn't hug back. He smiled slightly, though. Della looked at the kids and smiled. From what it looked like, they were having fun.

Dewey suddenly got an idea.

He grabbed Huey's wrist, stood up, and started to dance with him. It confused him and took him by surprise, but after a few seconds he danced along. He didn't bother to stop it. He was getting way into it to stop it, it felt way too fun.

Webby decided to dance with them. She tried to get Louie to join her, but he denied her offer. He felt he wasn't a very good dancer and he didn't want to disappoint her. She wasn't too upset by this, but she tried at least.

Dewey twirled him around. Huey let go of his hand and was getting lost in it. That put a smile on Dewey's face, seeing how much fun he was having.

Louie grinned as he got up and walked to the kitchen. He thought he might as well get some more hot cocoa, figuring he'd stay in the living room for a while. Donald followed him seconds later.

After a few minutes, Huey sat down. He was feeling dizzy, so he decided that was enough dancing for now.

Dewey saw that he was taking a break and walked over to him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dew." Huey reassured. "Just feeling a little dizzy, that's all."

He grabbed his hand and leaned towards Huey as close as he could.

"You wanna go upstairs to rest, Hue?" Dewey whispered.

He moved his head away from his. Huey was hesitant for a second, but he replied with a nod. The eldest triplet stood up and he held his hand a tad bit tighter.

The two went upstairs into their bedroom together. Dewey opened the door and walked in with him. They both sat down in front of the window, staring at the night sky.

Huey rested his head onto Dewey's shoulder. They loosened the grip they had on one another's hands.

The sky looked beautiful along with the stars, which were shining very brightly. Very few clouds were there in the sky. It had been awhile since they looked at the dark sky like this, so it was nice to do so once again. They got to stay up until midnight, too, so they got to enjoy it for a while.

No one could disturb them, either. Alone time was all they wanted right now. As a matter of fact, they didn't think anyone noticed them walk away.

Dewey kissed his forehead. "It's amazing how we lasted this long." He said happily.

"Yeah." He replied. "And we still have a lot of years to go."

"It felt like only yesterday since you told me how you felt." Dewey said, recalling the day they got together in a relationship.

It was the best day of their lives, they would admit. They wouldn't trade each other for anything in the world.

They looked at each other in the eyes. Huey got lost in those tired, midnight blue eyes of his and Dewey got lost in his auburn eyes in return. Slowly, they leaned forward and closed their eyes. Huey put his free arm on Dewey's shoulder.

They hear the door open and stopped. Huey pushed Dewey away, only to see it was Webby opening the door.

"Oh sorry if I'm disturbing you! I was just wondering where you two were." Webby apologized.

She closed the door and went back downstairs. They didn't have the chance to say anything, but they decided to shrug it off.

Huey and Dewey turned their attention back to each other. They stared at one another for a few seconds.

The eldest grabbed him and kissed him.

Dewey's eyes were wide open, as he was caught by surprise, but he closed his eyes and kissed back. He pulled him closer and he put his hand on his face. They both moaned quietly. Their hearts began to beat faster.

They broke it off and looked out the window once again. Fireworks could be seen outside. They knew those weren't there before, so it must've happened the second they kissed.

Dewey yawned and rested his head on Huey's chest. Without looking away, he caressed his head. His fingers ran through Dewey's hair gently.

Huey looked over to the clock. It said 11:48 P.M. He didn't think it was that late already. Time went by way too quickly.

He looked back at Dewey.

"Dew, you wanna get to bed?" Huey asked quietly.

Dewey nodded. "Yeah, I don't think I can stay up any longer."

"Okay. I'll be back, I'm going to let everyone know we're gonna sleep."

Huey carefully got up and left the room. He walked down the stairs and into the living room. Della was dragging Donald out to dance with her. From the look of it, Donald didn't want to dance at all.

Huey chuckled seeing that.

Webby and Louie were back to talking with each other.

Where Scrooge was, he didn't even know. He then noticed Scrooge come back into the room with hot chocolate in hand. Beakley was nowhere to be seen, though. She was probably cleaning some things.

Huey cleared his throat. "Dewey and I are gonna head to bed. He's not able to stay up anymore. I don't think I'm able to, either."

Della walked over to Huey and hugged him.

"Alright, sleep well, sweetie." She said.

"G'night, lad." Scrooge said.

"Goodnight and I'll see you later, Huey." Donald hugged him as well.

Huey smiled as he walked away and waved. Everyone waved 'good night' while he walked up the stairs. The young duck opened the door to his room and entered.

Dewey was lying down in his bed, waiting for Huey. Smiling, he climbed up the ladder and lied down next to him. He kissed his cheek and wrapped his arm around him.

"Goodnight and happy New Year's, Dew."

"You too, Hue."

* * *

A/N: With it almost being New Year's, I thought I might as well make something for it. It might not be very much or too long, but I wanted to do something at least. I hope everyone has a good day and that next year is a good one, or at least a better one than 2017. I also hope that you've enjoyed this a lot.

And another reply to Jesus Lover:

I read all of the reviews I get, and I try to reply to all the guest/anon reviews I possibly can. I apologize about the flood, though, I hope everything gets better over there. Once you get something we can talk privately on, lemme know on any of my stories or PM me if you're gonna be logged in on here. And it's fine making long comments, I don't mind them at all! And you didn't waste my time, so don't worry about it. It's alright.

Oh, and I wasn't trying to say God was pointless. I was saying that it seemed pointless to pray for people to stop making gay content. I'm not saying that praying in general is pointless, either. If it did seem like I was saying he was pointless or if praying was, though, then I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention at all. I'm not the best at wording things either so I deeply apologize for that as well.

But, either way, I thank you for being respectful and everything.


End file.
